Some work vehicles such as excavators or dump trucks include an internal-combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, as a power generation source. From the viewpoint of a decrease in an environmental load, it is required to discharge exhaust as discharged from the internal-combustion engine after purification. Therefore, there are some work vehicles including a device purifies the exhaust gas (for example, Patent Literature 1).